Fuegos artificiales
by Lady Jams
Summary: A Takasugi siempre le han parecido tristes los fuegos artificiales, especialmente durante el Tanabata


Tanabata

 _Las hojas de bambú susurran,_

 _meciéndose en el alero del tejado._

 _Las estrellas brillan_

 _en los granos de arena dorados y plateados._

 _La tiras de papel de cinco colores_

 _ya las he escrito._

 _Las estrellas brillan,_

 _nos miran desde el cielo._

La última vez que fue a un festival por gusto era un crío y su maestro todavía estaba vivo. Sin embargo, lo recuerda a la perfección; recuerda el aroma del _takoyaki_ y el algodón de azúcar entremezclándose en el ambiente caluroso de julio. Recuerda el pez de colores que Zura ganó en uno de los juegos y la máscara que con la que asustó los días posteriores a sus compañeros. Pero sobre todo, recuerda la risa conciliadora de Shouyou y el drama que Gintoki hizo cuando la manzana acaramelada se le cayó al suelo. Luego de que él compartiera la suya _voluntariamente_ por sugerencia del _sensei_ , los cuatro se sentaron a la orilla del río para mirar las luces verdes, rojas y azules que formaban diversas figuras. De algún modo era triste quedarse a ver cómo las chispas llenas de vida se consumían tan rápido pasando a formar parte del moteado manto negro, dejando apenas un suave humo blanquecino como prueba de su existencia. No reparó mucho en ello porque en ese instante Gin y Zura comenzaron a discutir, como era de esperarse no tardó en unirse a la defensa del helado de chocolate por sobre el de fresa. Esa noche el cansancio lo venció mientras regresaban a casa, lo siguiente que recuerda es el cabello cenizo de Shouyou en su rostro cuando lo dejó en el futón.

Divaga por un rato sobre el asunto y su memoria se sitúa unos años después de ese evento. El verano estaba en su momento cumbre. Ligeras lloviznas habían caído en _Edo_ los días anteriores y el aire se sentía sumamente sofocado, pero eso no impidió que la gente saliera a celebrar. Los niños correteaban por todos lados, las muchachas vestían sus mejores _yukatas_ , las personas en general lucían felices y de algún modo eso lo enfureció. Fue la primera vez que lo vio luego de que la guerra terminara. Ahí se llevó una sorpresa bastante curiosa; el hombre que detestaba, _ese_ hombre, seguía siendo Shiroyasha. Lástima que no tuvo tiempo para charlar mucho con él, entre su lista que cosas por hacer regresar a prisión era algo que no figuraba.

Muchas cosas ocurrieron desde entonces, hay lagunas en sus recuerdos que simplemente no puede llenar. Recuerda por ejemplo, el festival en el barrio chino y a Sakamoto ebrio intentando ligarse a una _okama_ con un kimono bastante feo, pero no logra determinar qué rayos hacía con Sakamoto en el barrio chino o por qué de entre todas las _okamas_ el dragón de Katsurahama eligió a la del kimono feo. O ése en el que decidió quedarse encerrado en el _ryokan_ porque no le apetecía estar en medio del bullicio y la gente. Y ése donde tuvo que comprarle al Yato más comida de la que cualquier ser vivo podría ingerir. También recuerda a Matako corretear en sandalias bajo las lámparas de papel y a Bansai afinando el _shamisen_ bajo un gran cerezo mientras Takechi preparaba la comida.

Sí, Takasugi Shinsuke ha asistido a muchos _matsuri_ en su vida. Pero eso ya no importa, porque la lluvia es perpetua y él, por más que lo intente, no puede alcanzar la verdad. Así que la llovizna veraniega no le impide correr la puerta y salir a la calle. Afuera la tarde es gris, el cielo llora las lágrimas que él nunca derramará. Sus labios se curvan con cierta pena, Orihime tendrá que esperar un año más. Él simplemente continua su camino porque nunca le han gustado las aves y antes preferiría arrastrarse que depender de una. Escucha el llamado de sus subordinados detrás, basta una seña para que se detengan. Entonces, al igual que todos los años, la procesión larga y dolorosa comienza bajo la lluvia que produce un repiquetear agradable sobre los techos.

En plena temporada de festivales las calles se encuentran vacías y una punzada en el pecho hace gruñir a la bestia. Cuando Shinsuke conquista el último escalón, se sienta sobre el empedrado húmedo del templo, las ramas de los árboles se mecen al compás del viento creando una melodía que le sabe agría, el flequillo se le apega a la frente y le nubla la visión del único ojo bueno. Las horas pasan inmisericordes como siempre, cuando alza la vista ha dejado de llover y el cielo azul marino está salpicado por motas grises irregulares que amenazan con soltar su contenido otra vez. Takasugi prepara el _kiseru_ con toda la calma del mundo mientras el tabaco se consume se dedica a mirar los ocasionales relámpagos que surcar el cielo.

Entonces, cuando la alborada por fin comienza a despuntar con tímidos rosados y naranjas sobre el azul que ahora se muestra claro, aparece, tiene la misma cara de idiota, el mismo cabello desordenado, la misma figura desgarbada que desaprovecha la complexión y la altura. Sonríe de una forma tan dulce que le resulta infame. Los idiotas siempre van a ser idiotas, él lo sabe pero aun así no puede contener el vuelco que da su corazón. Y en lugar de clavar la mirada en él o intentar asirlo como las veces anteriores tan sólo le devuelve una sonrisa cansina y un ademán en forma de saludo.

–Otra vez llegas tarde te perdiste los fuegos artificiales, este año fueron grandiosos– la voz le sale desgastada, pastosa, seguramente va a resfriarse por pasar toda la noche bajo la lluvia.

–Otra vez tomaste el camino equivocado Takasugi kun, si querías verme tendrías que haber tomado el camino de allá– y de soslayo ve la mano del otro señalar otro sendero.

–Dicen que en estas fechas las estrellas conceden deseos, aun intento que cumplan el mío…– suspira largo. Los primeros rayos del sol se asoman, él tan sólo aprieta el puño, es demasiado pronto.

–No en esta ocasión. Llovió toda la noche– la voz es dulce, Shinsuke piensa que va a enloquecer si no puede tocarlo aunque sea por un instante quizá es eso lo que lo anima a estirar la mano para buscar los dedos ajenos, a clavar el ojo que sobrevivió a la guerra en la mirada borgoña que lo mira con infinita lástima.

– _Nee_ , Gintoki, el próximo año miremos los fuegos artificiales juntos…– pero sus yemas no alcanzan a rozar el dorso. El astro rey hace su gran entrada y Shinsuke gruñe con frustración. El ramo de crisantemos sale volando y una vez más Shinsuke tiene que resignarse a esperar que el próximo año no llueva.


End file.
